project_divinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Ancillary Narrative 1
Finding You PLOT FOR INSPIRATION: Romeo and Juliet A 16 year old girl (Emma) and 17 year old boy (Alex) fall in love one year before the infectious virus breaks out. They were attending high school, when government officials (watchguards) enter the campus and begin testing everyone to see what strain of the virus each person possesses. Emma and Alex enter one of the testing rooms together, and are tested side by side, expecting to leave the testing room in the same manner. Instead, the girl is diagnosed with Type 1, and is told she is not expected to live past 20 years old. Her boyfriend is diagnosed with Type 2 and is expected to live until about 50 years old. Immediately they are separated and sent to their specific regions based on their types. They are only permitted to speak via phone, but throughout their time in their regions cell phones get taken away and the only way to contact people in other regions is by mail, which the watch guards read through to be sure there’s no rebellion starting. Alex constantly sends her letters to make sure she is still alive, and they’re relationship continues by mail as they each try to figure out how to break out of their regions to be together again and escape to the unregulated land. Eventually, they each break out of their regions (at separate times) and finally meet one another again. Unfortunately, they reunite at the Australian prison camps, as they each got caught trying to escape. However, it doesn’t matter to them that they are caught in a prison, for they are happy to be one another again. A few days later, due to the significant difference in their type of virus, they both die together. GENRE: Romance PROTAGONIST: Teenage lovers (Emma and Alex) ANTAGONIST: The World Government and watchguards keeping them apart MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS : Alex - 17 year old boy with Type 2 of the virus and expected to live until about 50 years old Emma - 16 year old girl with Type 1 of the virus and expected to live until about 20 years old PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: World before virus outbreak: This is where the audience learns about how they fell in love and the foundation of their story. Regions: Where they each live separately and try to live with this virus that is keeping them apart ''' '''Prison Camp: where they are finally reunited and die happily together. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION : Origin Story — Historical Event Origin Story — Character Origin Story — Organization Character Reveal Anticipated Showdown Storyworld Reveal Other Micro-Story Reveal TARGET MARKET : Teenage girls ages 13-17 THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS : Social media, books, music, films, T.V. shows MEDIUM (REFER TO LIST AT THE END) : WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: PLATFORM (REFER TO LIST AT THE END) : Book WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: It will provide in-depth information about the characters’ feelings for one another which is extremely important and essential for audiences to understand in order for this story to succeed. It allows the audience to view the story from all perspectives, and gives detail about the different stages they go through.